Fiftieth Party
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This is an introduction story
1. The Cat's Child

One Man's Family

50th Aniversary

Second Child's Memories

Clark: Ladies and gentlemen, the Guests of Honor have arrived. We, as heroes have worked with them for a long time and have bled and sweat to save the world.

Bruce and Diana walked in a waved. You could see the surprise on Diana's face and the usual unhappy scowl on Bruce's face.

Clark: The have had three very lovely children and have raised them well. Let me amend that, Bruce and Diana have had tow children. This is not Bruces first marriage, he married **Selina Kyle** and they had a child but she died in child birth. When Diana married Bruce she adopted the child and made her, her own. Ladies and gentlemen Twyla Becca Wayne.

Twyla: I never new my biological mother. I am sure that I would have loved her but I have enjoyed being raise by Diana and consider her my mother. I can not speak for my siblings, but I really did enjoy spending my summers on **Themyscira **with Maw Maw Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons. I also want to thank Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois, Uncle Wally, Uncle John and Aunt Shayera, Uncle John and the rest of the League that gave the training to develop the skills that I currently use in both my jobs and as CEO of Wayne Tech as well as the Selina Kyle-Wayne Rare Animal's and Game Preserve. I would also like to thank the **Pennyworth** family for sending several generations to help raise the Waynes. I would like to say that it has been a pleasure having mom and dad as parents. I, now, turn the floor back to Uncle Clark.


	2. First Wodnder Sibling

One Man's Family

50th Aniversary

Second Child's Memories

Twyla Handed Clark the microphone.

Clark: There was a great sadness in Bruce's life when Selina tragically died in childbirth. He did what most people do and he mourned her death and started to raise Twyla. There were times when he, between his day job, his night job, and his home job that he admitted that he felt that he was overwhelmed. As Twyla got older, Diana would offer to take Twyla off of his hands. I understand that she would take her to Themyscira. Unbeknownst to the rest of the leagu, there was a relationship developing between Bruce and Diana. When Twyla turned three their relationship was pretty much an open suject with everyone in the league. Two years later, there can a male baby. I now introduce you to Warner Tilton Wayne.

He handed the mic over to a long , tall (6'11"), athletic drink of water.

Warner: With all do respect to my sisters, our parents raised me is a somewhat different way because they had to. Sure I would spend some time with my grandmother, but dad thought that I would get much more out of spennding my summers with "Uncle" Clark and "Aunt" Lois on their farm in Smallville. At the time I disliked it because it was hard work. I had to wake up at the crack of dawn and help my "Cousins" John and Ellen to help them do chores. Those "chores" included planting and harvesting the crops, miking cows, cutting wood and doing other farm related activities. At the time, I di not understand what was going on. What was happening was that it was instilling a work ethic me that was going to serve me well in my life. I thank them for that. The last few years, I spent more time on Themyscira. What this did for me is that it gave me the battle skills that has served me well in my life as a crrimfighter. It also helped me to make a smooth transion to being dads replacement as Batman. In short, I am glad that Bruce and Diana decided to concieve me all those 28 years ago.

He then returned the mic to Clark.


	3. Second Wonder Sibling

One Man's Family

50th Anniversary

Third Child's Memories

Clark: A few years later, there came a plaesant surprise. Bruce and Diana thought that they were done having children but nature and fate had other ideas. They had a little girl anda proud as Bruce was, I thought that Diana was going to bust, in more ways than one. The baby, much like she was with her monther, became Diana's "little sun and stars." I now introduce to you Blossom Dorothy Wayne.

Dot: Father has a great skill of finding they aptitudes of his kids. I am no different. He saw that, at eight, I was sculpting things in Play-Dough. These things were very intricate. Also, when we would go to the beach, as other peoples children ere building simple sand castles I was building sand cities. One Christmas, as we visited uncle Clark and aunt Lois, uncle Clark taught me how to whittle. My favorite part of the art world is painting. It really help me that mom was a great friend of aunt Pythia. She helped me develop in to the one of the worlds best painters. I know that one day I will be Queen of the Amazons. Until then, I will reamain to be the head of the Wayne Foundation for the Arts. Because of her beliefs, I know that she would not have aborted me. As I was developing my skills in the arts, I was also traing with aunt Antiope to develpe my battle skills. When we return back to Gotham in the fall to go to school, I , my sister, and my brother played sports. I played softball and basketball. This too has served me well because it taught me how to regulate my strength in terms dealing with normal people, after all, I do not want to hurt anyone. When my sister and I went back to Themyscira, we introduced the game of softball to the Amazons. I pray every night and thank God that I was born. That is another different between me and mother, she believes in may gods and I have recently became a Christian. My family loves me no matter what I believe.

She left the stage and handed the mic back to Clark


End file.
